


Три клеймор - сколько ног?

by Irgana



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: Драма с катабасисом про три совместных задания Клэр и Офелии.Написано на Secret Yoma 2014.





	

Миссия 8-34-155-2. Год 652.

Они встретились на опушке леса за деревней Хазын. Офелия уже ждала, сидя на поваленном дереве и притопывая каблуком, словно в такт пению птиц.  
– А, вот ты какая, – сказала она весело. – Выглядишь не особо сильной.  
«Привет» замерло во рту у Клэр.  
– Ну, нападай! – продолжила Офелия, улыбаясь и по-прежнему не вставая с места.  
Клэр опешила, затем как можно более нейтральным тоном ответила:  
– Нас послали вместе выявить йома в деревне Лингуне и убрать их. Если мы будем драться сейчас или истратим силу йоки, то, вполне возможно, не сумеем определить зараженных и можем провалить задание.  
Офелия округлила голубые глаза, затем звонко рассмеялась.  
– Ну и ну! Ты всегда такая?  
Клэр не поняла вопроса. Да, она слышала о клеймор, которые любят между заданиями сражаться друг с другом ради оттачивания техники и получения опыта, но ей еще не доводилось сталкиваться с таким явным пренебрежением к полученной миссии. Какая – «такая», ответственная?  
– И что, тебе никогда не хотелось проверить свои силы? – допытывалась Офелия. – Драться не любишь?  
Клэр поджала губы. Эта клеймор ей не нравилась, но Офелия была назначена старшей задания и, Клэр это помнила, работала в Организации лет тридцать, тогда как опыт самой Клэр исчислялся семью годами. Кроме того, формально грубить ей было не за что.  
– Смысл нашей жизни не в том, чтобы просто драться, – сказала она.  
– Смысл жизни? – насмешливо переспросила Офелия. – Будь сильнее, убивай виноватых.  
– Тогда бы мы не отличались от местных жандармов, – сухо ответила Клэр и тут же спохватилась: не слишком ли это непочтительно по отношению к старшей?  
– А ты думаешь, ты очень уникальная? Мы все сделаны из одного материала, – Офелия плотоядно улыбнулась, а Клэр невольно дернула рукой. – Что, ты думаешь о йома? Вот и не угада-ала.  
Клэр уставилась на нее непонимающе.  
– Кровь, – с наслаждением пояснила Офелия. – Мы сделаны из крови. А знаешь, что есть в крови? Железо. Ну, теперь тебе ясно, госпожа Уникальность? Мы будем биться и лить кровь, и это — всё. Мы поэтому возникли и ради этого существуем.  
Хотя Клэр этот разговор не нравился с самого начала – тревожил и казался ненужным на задании, она все-таки не могла не откликнуться на провокацию Офелии: старшая клеймор словно пыталась сбросить со счетов все то, ради чего создавалась Организация и ради чего они жили.  
– Нет, – твердо ответила Клэр. – Если бы это было так, у нас бы убрали мысли. Убрали серебряную силу. Мы бы просто сражались и умирали.  
– Мысли? Серебряная сила? Какая ты глупая! – Офелия запрокинула голову, словно собираясь не то рассмеяться, не то топнуть ногой. – А-а, придумала! – Она вдруг хлопнула в ладоши. – Давай поиграем? Смотри.  
Офелия очутилась возле Клэр и одним взмахом отрубила той обе ноги выше колена.  
– Я пойду вперед, – сказала она, отряхивая меч, – обещаю не использовать йоки! А ты прирасти их обратно. Если я приду раньше, то вырежу всех.  
– Но мы должны определить, кто заражен! – воскликнула Клэр; действия и слова Офелии ошеломили ее так, что она даже не пыталась подобрать свои ноги.  
– Скажем, что чистых не осталось, – Офелия подмигнула. – Если придешь раньше, чем я всех убью – останови меня. – Она убрала меч за спину и ушла в лес.  
«Этого не может быть», – твердила себе Клэр, прилаживая ноги так, чтобы совпали основные кровеносные сосуды и края мышц. Когда совмещение удалось, она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. – «Этого не должно быть», – решила она и сосредоточилась. На висках вздулись вены: до сих пор ей не приходилось направлять столько йоки сразу в один – да, пусть два – потока, будучи ограниченной во времени. Сдержит ли Офелия слово? Если ей важно убить как можно больше людей безнаказанно… Ей это важно? Клэр ведь может составить рапорт о происшествии, каналы йоки в ногах покажут недавние повреждения, можно поднять расследование. Офелию даже могут лишить должности. Клэр не была уверена, что действительно не хочет этого делать. Тогда чего на самом деле добивалась Офелия?  
Восстановив циркуляцию крови, Клэр еще немного посидела, гоняя йоки вверх и вниз по ногам. Еще не хватало броситься вдогонку и потерять ногу… Где сейчас Офелия? Неужели она действительно будет убивать незараженных? Клэр сорвалась с места, на бегу вспоминая все, что слышала об Офелии. Любит драться. Кровожадна, своенравна, непредсказуема. Больше о ней среди клеймор особо ничего не говорили, но зато в завершение красноречиво крутили пальцем у виска. С этим Клэр было легко согласиться: у Офелии очевидно было искаженное восприятие реальности. И еще об Офелии шел нехороший слух, будто ей было все равно, свой или чужой, лишь бы бой был кровавый. Слух был тихий, робкий и поганый. И еще, кажется, он был правдивый.  
По мере приближения в воздухе усиливался жесткий запах крови. Клэр влетела в деревню, уже понимая, что опоздала, еще лишь не зная, насколько именно, и приземлилась на главной улице, переводя дух. Деревня была кругового типа: в центре площадь, от нее ногами паука тянулись улицы, каждая с поворотом, одна пошире; их пересекали узкие переулки, частично застроенные, только местный знает проходы. Трудно захватывать, легко сжигать.  
На улице лежало несколько трупов. Клэр рванулась вперед, стремясь выбраться на главную площадь: обычно где-нибудь неподалеку находился дом старосты. На главной площади тоже лежали разрубленные тела. Клэр заглянула в пару расходящихся улиц – везде одно и то же. Всюду стоял тяжелый запах крови, мешая отличить йома от чистых без применения йоки.  
Она вырезала всю деревню, подумала Клэр. Эта сумасшедшая пришла и действительно вырезала всех, а вся моя йоки ушла на лечение и бег, и я даже не могу засвидетельствовать количество незараженных. Эта тварь все просчитала заранее.  
Справа из-за спины раздался то ли женский, то ли детский визг и тут же оборвался.  
– А, вот и ты, – лучезарно улыбаясь, из боковой улицы вышла Офелия. – А я думала, куда ты запропастилась. Трудно пришлось?  
Меч в ее руке мерно покачивался в такт ходьбе.  
Клэр вдохнула, выдохнула и только тогда полностью обернулась.  
– О? – Офелия остановилась. – Хочешь мне что-то сказать?  
Клэр сжала зубы и бросилась на Офелию. Та уклонилась и словно невзначай ударила мечом в то же место, куда метила четверть часа назад. Из свежих шрамов на ногах брызнула кровь.  
– Хорошо держатся, – одобрила Офелия, – молодец. Думала, ты хуже управляешься с йоки.  
Клэр сражалась очень собранно. Разницу в силе она поняла сразу: Офелия могла выдержать битву с тремя такими, как Клэр, и все равно победить. Кроме того, у Офелии явно было больше опыта: она легко читала направления атак Клэр и даже то, куда и как Клэр будет отступать между ударами – но прорехи в защите отчего-то не использовала.  
«Любит драться», – вспомнила Клэр. Действительно, в чем удовольствие закончить бой быстро, если только что прирезала тридцать-сорок человек, не оказавших никакого сопротивления. Мирных жителей, работавших в поле, готовивших еду, праздновавших нехитрые деревенские забавы. Таких, какие окружали Клэр в детстве, похожих на ее мать и соседских детей.  
Клэр перевела дух и почувствовала, как ее накрывает яростью. Офелии это с рук не сойдет. Закрыв глаза, Клэр глубоко вздохнула – и тут же отпрыгнула, услышав визг меча.  
– Никаких штучек, – укоризненно сказала Офелия. – Дерись честно!  
– Ты бежала под йоки, – выдохнула Клэр, пнув ботинком песок и уклоняясь под руку Офелии в неудобную зону.  
– А ты разве нет? – улыбнулась та, делая ложный выпад и завершив его рубящим вертикальным движением. Клэр услышала треск плаща, сорвала его с шеи свободной рукой и бросила на меч Офелии. Пригнувшись, она развернула в руке клеймор и ударила снизу по восходящей дуге.  
– Ты кое-что умеешь, – удовлетворенно констатировала Офелия, приняв скользящий удар налокотником. – Только этого маловато.  
– Ты обещала, что не будешь использовать йоки, – стараясь успокоиться, проговорила Клэр.  
– Разве? – Офелия округлила глаза. – Точно! Спасибо, что напомнила. Больше не буду.  
Будь Офелия местным жителем, Клэр дала бы ей оплеуху. Будь она маленькой клеймор, Клэр бы не стала с ней больше разговаривать. Похоже, взрослую Офелию можно было вразумить только мечом. Кроме того… деревня. Тридцать или сорок человек. И еще дети.  
Клэр плохо помнила, как она сражалась дальше. Кажется, Офелии понравилось: у той в глазах то и дело мелькали желтые искры. Впрочем, Клэр очевидно проигрывала и без этого. Она отступила в боковую улицу, затем – в переулок. Затем, улучив момент, сбила Офелию с ног и побежала. Перепрыгнув несколько проулков и приземлившись за овином, Клэр встала и перехватила меч. Усилием воли она заставила себя разжать зубы и ослабить хватку на рукояти. Закрыла глаза.  
– Нашла-а, – пропела Офелия где-то очень близко, и снова раздался визг воздуха, рассекаемого мечом.  
Клэр уклонилась.  
– О? – Офелии надо было отдать должное: на новое реагировала она быстро. – А так?  
Воздух вокруг пел неприятную песню битвы, стеная на разные голоса – вместо убитых деревенских жителей. Спрогнозировав паузу, Клэр ударила. Раздалось восклицание, и Офелия отдалилась.  
Клэр открыла глаза: теперь она поймала волну и могла больше не бояться отвлечься на движения. Офелия стояла в нескольких футах с мечом наизготовку.  
– Ты чуть не задела меня, – сказала она неверяще и злобно. – Если бы я не увернулась, ты бы отрубила мне руку.  
Одна рука за обе ноги и сорок человек, сказала себе Клэр. И рапорт. И я ее больше никогда не увижу. Если она не убьет меня раньше.  
Клэр отмахнулась от лишних мыслей и твердо пошла вперед. Офелия улыбнулась широко и некрасиво – и прыгнула.  
Сухая земля под ногами Клэр разошлась с треском, а меч уже летел навстречу подбородку Клэр. Офелия была не просто сильнее – она оказалась очень сильной. Опыт? Ей было достаточно просто наносить удары мечом по мечу и идти вперед. Если Офелия и была когда-то в детстве человеком, это было так давно, что сама она об этом уже наверняка забыла. Глаза Офелии сверкали желтым: она явно собиралась пробудить йоки. Читать ее атаки было бессмысленно – Офелия их не скрывала, она собиралась просто задавить силой.  
Тем не менее, чтение йоки — это все, что сейчас было у Клэр. Если этого недостаточно, значит, нужно сосредоточиться больше – потому что другого варианта не было. Клэр сосредоточилась – и наконец вычленила то, что заметила уже давно, но что откладывала из-за сражения с Офелией.  
В деревне было не тихо. По всем улицам, не прерываясь, тянулась тонкая линия йоки, следуя изгибам поворотов, разветвляясь и сливаясь. Йоки была незнакомой.  
Офелия продолжала нападать.  
– Стой! – сказала Клэр и еле успела парировать удар. Споткнувшись, она упала на колено, в голове загудело, когда мечи столкнулись. – Не все умерли!  
Офелия остановилась.  
– Ты права, – сказала она. – Пора заканчивать.  
Она тряхнула мечом. Затем еще раз и еще. И еще. И еще, еще, еще… Меч завибрировал, от Офелией потянуло жаждой крови.  
– Пожалуйста, – почти прошипела она, – пожалуйста, не умри слишком быстро.  
Оттолкнувшись обеими ногами, Офелия взлетела над головой Клэр. Мелькнули подбитые железом подошвы, затем грохнули по крыше сарая, когда Офелия приземлилась. Пораженная, Клэр обернулась.  
Над деревней поднималось большое чудовище из трупов жителей, сцепленных между собой йоки. Тела покачивались, захваченные кто спиной, кто головой, кто ногами, толстые нити йоки проходили через позвоночник, словно нанизывая людей на себя. Опираясь на четыре тонкие лапки, чудовище встало на площади, покачиваясь; сквозь живот из нетуго скрученной спирали десятка тел просвечивало солнце. С обрубленных останков капала кровь.  
Это был второй раз, когда Клэр видела Восставшее так близко, и, похоже, второй, когда она не могла ничего сделать. Что-то сверкнуло, и чудовище покачнулось, лишившись одной лапы. Туловище дернулось, затем из упавших тел потянулась нить йоки, чтобы прикрепиться к пузу – снова сверкнуло, и на землю упало еще несколько тел из спирали, образовывавшей живот.  
– Чего застыла? – крикнула Офелия, приземлившись и снова прыгая в атаке на другую лапу. – Ноги отнялись?  
Клэр бы сказала, что у нее скорее отнялся язык, но в словах Офелии был свой смысл. Теперь она клеймор, у нее есть меч и серебряная сила, и еще у нее есть задание – а вместо этого она бестолково носится по деревне и дерется с напарницей. И мешается под ногами.  
Превозмогая тошноту, Клэр встала. От чудовища разило грязной аурой, Клэр мутило: накладывалось недавнее напряжение. Сжав клеймор, она заставила себя перестать воспринимать йоки, затем снова посмотрела наверх. Серебряные нити исчезли, теперь перед Клэр просто висели разрубленные Офелией тела деревенских, колышась в воздухе.  
Клэр оттолкнулась и прыгнула. Если обрубить лапы, чудовище упадет, и затем уже можно будет найти его мозговой центр и прикончить. Она размахнулась и ударила – меч прошел через живот нанизанного крестьянина, брызнула кровь. Приземлившись, Клэр обернулась: лапа по-прежнему стояла на земле, тело осталось висеть в воздухе, теперь уже разделенное надвое. Клэр закусила губу: могла бы сразу догадаться по прорехам в туловище Восставшего, что физическое разделение ни к чему не приведет. Если снова не вызвать йоки, она будет бесполезна как воин; но хватит ли у нее сил поддерживать серебряную силу в мече и в теле? Перед глазами немного плыло, руки наливались свинцом: драка с Офелией была слишком тяжелой. Клэр решила, что призовет ровно столько серебряной силы, чтобы хватило изучить Восставшее и найти его центр, а затем вложит все в один главный удар. «Если я промахнусь, есть еще Офелия», – подумала она: в конце концов, Офелия ведь бросила драку ради чудовища, значит, у нее все-таки есть какой-то воинский кодекс. Действия напарницы не поддавались логическому объяснению, но сейчас Восставшее явно было более сильным и поэтому более привлекательным противником, поэтому Клэр считала, что Офелия обязательно сначала убьет его. Что будет дальше, загадывать не хотелось: объяснения своим отрубленным ногам она пока не находила.  
Между тем Офелия успешно расправилась с двумя лапами чудовища и отхватила кусок туловища. Восставшее зашаталось, но выпустило несколько новых нитей; свиваясь прямо в воздухе, они ринулись вниз, подбирая на себя тела.  
«Зачем оно стремится восстанавливаться? – задумалась Клэр. – Тупая животная тяга или за этим стоит веская причина?» Если Восставшее подпитывается от тел, было бы неплохо лишить его возможности регенерации, уничтожив их, но на это потребовался бы пять-шесть Офелий. Похоже, самым верным решением оставалось все-таки найти центр и уничтожить его. Как можно было определить центр у постоянно регенерирующегося не сплошного тела?..  
Рядом, вздымая пыль, приземлилась Офелия, от нее пахнуло разгоряченным потом.  
– Так и собираешься сидеть и мечтать? – рявкнула она.  
Вместо ответа Клэр усилила приток йоки ровно настолько, чтобы не потерять над ней контроль. Оглядев Восставшее, она заметила более густое скопление нитей в правой части пуза чудовища.  
– Кажется, я вижу его центр, – сказала она. – Живот, семь часов, четверть-треть радиуса от центра.  
Офелия тоже вгляделась, на ее висках вздулись вены. Потом она ухмыльнулась:  
– А я могла бы и сама догадаться: сердце-то там.  
«Сердце?..» – Клэр удивленно воззрилась на чудовище, больше всего напоминавшее паука. Клэр понятия не имела, где у пауков сердце; откуда это вообще знает Офелия? Покосившись на напарницу, все еще сидящую рядом, опершись на одно колено, Клэр вдруг поняла: ну да, действительно, если предположить, что лапы – это руки и ноги, и Восставшее имитирует человека, стоящего на четвереньках, то сердце как раз будет там, где его заметила Клэр.  
Офелия прыгнула, и ровно в момент начала ее движения центр начал сжиматься.  
– Нет! – вскрикнула Клэр. Они забыли, что когда-то это было человеком; даже превратившись, оно пыталось имитировать человека до конца – сердце «билось». Удар Офелии задевал только край центра.  
Клэр быстро встала на оба колена и открыла каналы йоки для синхронизации. Ей нужно было совсем немного: подправить траекторию меча, чтобы он прошел ровно через середину «сердца»; на это умений Клэр должно было хватить, она ведь не собиралась управлять самой Офелией. В ту секунду, когда Офелия занесла клеймор, Клэр уже поняла, что опоздала: удар прошел по касательной, отрезав только кусок центра.  
Восставшее задергалось, лапы стали укорачиваться: оно перегруппировывало структуру. «О нет, пожалуйста!» – мысленно взмолилась Клэр. Она уже поняла, что Офелия хорошо управляла своей йоки, но собственная сила мешала ей как следует настроиться для изучения других. Сжав зубы, Клэр рванулась вперед: она намеревалась вложить в этот удар все оставшиеся силы. Оказавшись в ярде от туловища, Клэр, стараясь не вдыхать вонь от окровавленных тел, нанесла короткий колющий удар – и в это же время с другой стороны появилась Офелия. Мощный удар разрубил «сердце» Восставшего и снес руку Клэр. Лишившись поддержки нитей, чудовище рухнуло вниз мерзким дождем из кусков тел; Клэр выскочила из-под них, сжимая в левой руке клеймор и зажав в зубах отрубленную правую. Спрыгнув в проулок, она, задыхаясь, упала на колени, приставила локоть и призвала йоки. «В крайнем случае, – билось в голове у Клэр, – научусь орудовать левой. Только не пробудиться. Только бы не пробудиться».  
Рядом спрыгнула Офелия.  
– Давай помогу! – предложила она, потянувшись к Клэр. Та отшатнулась, схватив левой меч и зажав его в оборонительной стойке.  
– Хмм! – протянула Офелия лукаво. – Хорошо, не буду мешать; пойду пока подберу центр – надо же представить что-то в качестве доказательства нашей победы!  
Клэр выдохнула, когда напарница ушла, и снова сосредоточилась. Она чувствовала, как вздулись вены, как дрожат ноги, из которых пришлось утянуть всю йоки в руку – а ведь недавно их тоже пришлось приживлять. Если бы только она была защитным типом – но, похоже, то, что рана была свежей, и Клэр недавно вышла из синхронизации, сыграло свою роль: рука прирастала.  
Закончив наконец приживление, Клэр еще немного посидела, затем встала, убрала клеймор и пошла обратно на площадь. Если Офелии так хочется, она может забрать с собой хоть все Восставшее по кускам, но сначала ей придется выслушать о себе пару слов.  
Офелия уже ждала на площади, стоя в окружении разрубленных трупов и наступив на аккуратно сложенные друг рядом с другом половинки «сердца».  
Она улыбалась.  
– Видишь? Ты думала не о йоки и не о том, зачем ты живешь, – сказала Офелия. – Ты вообще не думала. Для тебя самым важным было догнать меня и победить, и ты хотела этой победы. Настолько, что даже забыла проверить живых йома – иначе ты бы сразу заметила это: ты ведь видишь йоки лучше меня.  
Увидев недоумение на лице Клэр, она неуместно хихикнула.  
– Мне об этом сказали, – весело сказала она, закидывая меч за спину. – Неужели ты думаешь, тебя бы отправили на Восставшее такую, как ты есть? Да тебя бы попросту съели.  
И нанизали на одну из этих нитей, подумала Клэр, по спине пробежал холодок. На секунду забыв, что собиралась высказать Офелии свое мнение, она неуверенно сказала:  
– Но в задании было сказано про заражение йома… – и запнулась. Она уже начала понимать.  
– Подумаешь, – отмахнулась Офелия. – От тебя просто скрыли правду. Или можешь считать, что заражение зашло слишком далеко.  
Подхватив одну часть «сердца», она пнула вторую под ноги Клэр.  
– Твоя – честно заработанная, – Офелия подмигнула.  
Пройдя мимо застывшей Клэр, она хлопнула ту по плечу.  
– Не волнуйся, – сказала она тихо, и Клэр вздрогнула: такой кровожадностью повеяло от Офелии. – Мне понравилась наша игра про – как ты говорила? – про смысл жизни. Я напишу в рапорте, что тебя можно посылать на Восставших. И мы еще обязательно встретимся и поиграем! Ах да! – она приостановилась. – И не вмешивайся в мою йоки – в следующий раз я отрублю тебе не руку, а голову.  
Не дай бог, подумала Клэр, почувствовав себя словно на осыпающейся горной тропе. Не дай бог случиться этому следующему разу.

Миссия 8-14-64-2. Год 653.

– Вот мы и еще раз встретились, – с улыбкой поприветствовала ее Офелия.  
Стояла ночь. Лето только начиналось, но кое-где уже поспели ягоды; их сок забрызгивал обувь, оставляя крошечные темные пятна. Густая листва дружелюбно шелестела, на мили вокруг не было ни единого темного духа или йома. Предстояло пройти полтора дня пути до места, в котором были замечены двое Восставших – их нынешняя цель.  
После первой встречи Клэр написала подробный рапорт, не забыв упомянуть и отрубленные ноги. Выждав несколько заданий, она, вернувшись на базу, прямо пошла к куратору Даэ и спросила, какие дисциплинарные меры были приняты против Офелии. Даэ хрипло рассмеялся.  
– Беспокоишься за своих коллег или за себя? – поинтересовался он.  
Клэр поджала губы. Ход мыслей и чувство юмора Даэ она никогда не понимала. Кто его вообще назначил ведать внутренними делами клеймор, если он так несерьезно воспринимает самих воинов?  
– Она поставила задание под угрозу срыва.  
Даэ округлил левый глаз и ухмыльнулся правой стороной рта («И как ему это только удается? – подумала Клэр. – Может, асимметричный парез?»).  
– Ничего не было под угрозой, – вкрадчиво сказал он. – Просто она тебя испытывала.  
– Она причинила намеренный вред моему здоровью, что создало риск для операции, – гнула свое Клэр.  
Даэ откинулся в кресле, присвистнул, втянул шею и пожал плечами. «Не мужик, а рептилия», – вспомнила Клэр слова клеймор Хелен.  
– Попробуй в следующий раз отнестись к ней более серьезно, – посоветовал Даэ. – Она отличный воин, но иногда всем нужен мудрый совет. Иди, иди, – он замахал левой рукой, пододвигая к себе правой стопку бумаг и ногой подпихивая ножку стула, чтобы придвинуться ближе к столу, – ничего мы делать не будем.  
На взгляд Клэр, Даэ больше напоминал не рептилию, а трех разных человек, собранных воедино, каждый из которых продолжал жить своей жизнью и иметь отдельное мнение. Клэр хотела возразить, что она обращалась с Офелией предельно серьезно, что она вообще всегда воспринимала все серьезно, но Даэ уже ушел всеми своими личностями (если они у него и действительно были разными) в документы, поэтому она развернулась и вышла. К чему куратор сказал про «мудрый совет», она не поняла: то ли относиться к Офелии серьезно он искренне считал мудрым советом, то ли предлагал Клэр давать советы Офелии. Последнее Клэр плохо себе представляла, что касается первого, она затруднялась быть более серьезной или менее – она всегда была одинаковой.  
Как бы то ни было, основную мысль она уяснила: с Офелией никто ничего делать не будет, по крайней мере, на административном уровне. Клэр не была уверена, что, отрежь она ноги Офелии, все было бы точно так же; в любом случае, рубить напарниц она, даже если бы могла, не собиралась. Следующие несколько заданий, которые им выпало делать вместе, Клэр старалась уяснить для себя логику поведения напарницы. Это оказалось труднее, чем она рассчитывала. Офелия словно из принципа поступала то так, то иначе: то она руководствовалась долгом, то настроением, то какими-то своими идеалами (если она вообще мыслила такими понятиями). Довольно скоро Клэр поняла, что гораздо проще не пытаться найти единый принцип, стоящий за действиями Офелии, а выработать некоторые реакции на определенные ситуации, чтобы получить желаемый итог. На заданиях нужно было следить, чтобы Офелия всегда была при деле и не отвлекалась на местное население или бои с другими клеймор. При получении назначения Клэр обязательно изучала карту, чтобы найти маршрут, одновременно и короткий, и достаточно удаленный от деревень и мест выполнения заданий других групп. Когда Офелия предлагала поиграть, нужно было держаться твердо и при этом не отвечать отказом: Офелия могла сколь угодно долго атаковать в лоб, но искать околичные пути ей не давало отсутствие прямого «нет». На провокации Клэр старалась поддаваться ровно настолько, чтобы хищный интерес напарницы не переходил в жажду крови. Все это утомляло не меньше, чем сами бои с Восставшими, на которых Клэр посылали набираться опыта «под присмотром старшей клеймор». В то же время Клэр не могла не признать, что сражалась Офелия превосходно. Помимо бешеной силы и действительно богатого опыта на ее стороне была удивительная интуиция – словно Офелия сама могла бы сделать то или иное движение, пробудись она. Она могла вестись, перехватывать инициативу и снова отдавать ее чудовищу, могла сделать битву очень долгой или убить противника за два-три удара – но никогда не повторялась и всегда получала громадное удовольствие. Если бы речь шла не о сражении, а о чем-то ином, можно было бы рискнуть предположить, что Офелия вкладывала в бой всю свою фантазию; впрочем, такое допущение казалось Клэр слишком смелым для воинов, какими они были. Возможно, сама Офелия считала иначе. Клэр ее мнения никогда не спрашивала, хотя, заметив это, затруднилась определить почему. Впрочем, Офелия не стеснялась сама высказывать точку зрения по любому вопросу, который считала достойным внимания.  
В целом, работать вместе оказалось даже труднее, чем Клэр ожидала. Например, с Офелией было трудно договориться: она просто сверкала улыбкой, говорила «а по-моему, вот так лучше» и показывала, собственно, как именно, своим мечом. Однажды Клэр подумала, что было бы куда удобнее, например, присвоить всем им порядковые номера: кто старше, тот и прав. В организации, члены которой привыкли решать дела мечом, субординация казалась рациональнее координации. Тогда, наверное, Офелия была бы старшей, а Клэр вообще числилась где-нибудь в конце. Могла бы она подчиняться такой сумасшедшей?.. Скорее всего, подумала Клэр, Офелия бы просто убила ее в одной из своих хищных игр, и почувствовала, как вдоль позвоночника пробежал неприятный холодок. Может быть, субординация без учета личных качеств была не такой уж и отличной идеей: по крайней мере, сейчас у Клэр были способы повлиять на решение Офелии, пусть и не такие сильные, как ей бы хотелось.  
Несмотря на все сложности, Клэр ясно сознавала: она действительно становится сильнее, выполняя задания с Офелией. В конце концов, пусть слова Даэ про «мудрый совет» оставались непонятными, серьезное отношение оказалось действительно лучшим подходом, и верным признаком этого Клэр казалось то, что Офелия больше не рубила ей ноги или руки. Было это заслугой Клэр или у самой Офелии иногда наступали просветления в помутненном жаждой крови сознании, Клэр пока разобраться не могла. Она была уверена, что Офелия по-настоящему ненормальная. С точки зрения Клэр, той бы больше подошла в пару какая-нибудь Рафтела: сложить ее контроль с безумной силой Офелии, и получилась бы неуязвимая пара, способная выполнить любую миссию на уничтожение. С точки зрения Офелии сама Клэр наверняка была воплощением скуки.  
Во всяком случае, каждый раз при встрече с Офелией после перерыва Клэр знала, что задание снова будет выполнено, а в ее глазах это было все-таки главным.  
– Чего ждем? – с нетерпением спросила Офелия, заметив, что Клэр не двигалась.  
– Сейчас, – ответила Клэр. Отцепив с пояса мешочек, она вытряхнула на ладонь две пилюли. Офелия, скривившись, взяла одну, с презрением осмотрела и, закинув в рот, развернулась и направилась в лес. Клэр тщательно прожевала свою, прежде чем последовать за напарницей: та лучше знала эти края и могла показывать дорогу.  
У этих Восставших оказалось гиперразвитое чувство йоки: они чуяли носителей серебряной силы издалека, получая время подготовиться к засаде. Именно на этом провалилась предыдущая группа, и Клэр получила на базе срочное переназначение и пилюли, уменьшающие йоки. Действие препарата длилось двадцать восемь часов, и в задачу клеймор входило рассчитать время прибытия так, чтобы не предупредить Восставших о себе заранее и при этом, когда дело дойдет до столкновения, уже иметь возможность сражаться в полную силу.  
Именно поэтому, хотя клеймор двигались без применения йоки, Офелия к вечеру следующего дня заметила, что они придут слишком рано, и предложила сделать привал.  
– Отсюда, – она указала на приметный дуб, раздваивающийся кверху; с той точки, где клеймор остановились, вершина его кроны совпадала с вершиной холма, – ровно шесть с половиной часов пути.  
Клэр прикинула: пилюле оставалось действовать еще одиннадцать часов.  
– Остановимся здесь? – спросила она.  
К ее удивлению, Офелия махнула рукой налево:  
– Там есть неплохой ручей, можем искупаться. – Заметив колебание Клэр, она не то рыкнула, не то рявкнула: – Ну что, ты собираешься просто сесть прямо тут и просидеть почти пять часов истуканом?  
Клэр, подумав, кивнула:  
– Ты права. Пойдем искупаемся, от нас будет меньше пахнуть дорогой – больше шансов подойти ближе незамеченными.  
Офелия немного странно посмотрела на нее, потом вдруг рванула с места.  
– Кто проиграл, тот ищет дрова! – крикнула она на бегу и скрылась из глаз так быстро, что Клэр даже не успела удивиться, что еще за дрова.

О каких дровах шла речь, Клэр выяснила довольно быстро: Офелия считала, что после купания будет отличной идеей обсушиться у костра, а заодно перекусить. Клэр воспротивилась.  
– Мы не можем допустить, чтобы от нас несло дымом, – сказала она. – Поешь, если ты голодна, но костер разводить не будем.  
Офелия посмотрела на Клэр с жалостью.  
– Ты правда считаешь, будто у Восставших какой-то обостренный нюх? – спросила она. – Или планируешь за секунду преодолеть пятьдесят миль и напасть на них ровно тогда, когда спадет пилюля? Когда мы окажемся на расстоянии их обоняния, они уже почуют нашу йоки.  
Клэр вынуждена была признать, что в словах напарницы был свой резон.  
– Хотя, – лукаво улыбаясь, продолжила Офелия, – мы можем обхитрить их и прикинуться путешественниками! Как тебе такая идея? Две аппетитные девушки, пахнущие лесом, дымом и приготовленной едой – отличная пожива! Что до йоки, сейчас во многих деревнях водятся йома, может, мы как раз из такого места: вступили в контакт, вот от нас и пахнет. Да, так и сделаем!  
Клэр принялась переубеждать Офелию, но та ласково посмотрела и сказала:  
– Неужели ты не доверяешь мне? Поверь, я лучше знаю, что они умеют, а что нет. И, в конце концов, нам ведь все равно: так или иначе нас заметят, так давай развлечемся!  
Пока Клэр собирала дрова – разумеется, она проиграла гонку до ручья, хотя бы потому, что не знала точной дороги, – Офелия как-то поймала куропатку, и они зажарили птицу. Содрав подрумянившуюся шкурку, Офелия разорвала ее и бросила половинку Клэр.  
– Натри волосы, – сказала она и принялась сама возить по косе.  
– Зачем? – удивилась Клэр.  
Офелия тоже удивилась.  
– Ты что, не знаешь, что волосы лучше всего держат запах? Клэр, ты меня так удивляешь иногда! – Клэр могла бы вернуть ей эти слова, но промолчала. – Где ты вообще жила до того, как попала в Организацию, на дне болота? Ты совсем ничего не знаешь!  
– В деревне, – неохотно ответила Клэр. – В Ма…  
Офелия расхохоталась.  
– Другого ответа я и не ожидала, – заявила она. Клэр не поняла: какой может быть еще ответ на вопрос «где жила»? – На дне болота жизни нет, – продолжила Офелия, откусывая от своей половины куропатки. – Жа пваээа.  
Что это должно было означать, Клэр не смогла догадаться. «Я победила»? Они вроде и не сражались.  
Доев, они сожгли кости на остатках дров и немного посидели. Летняя ночь была теплой, но костер добавлял ей какой-то иной налет: на заданиях огня почти никогда не разводили и уж точно не оставляли догорать, всегда затаптывая, торопясь идти дальше. Клэр вдруг вспомнилась печь, стоявшая в их деревенском доме. Старая, полуразвалившаяся, с дырами в трубе, она нещадно чадила, когда Клэр, подсмотрев у соседей, однажды попыталась ее растопить. Старик тогда накричал на нее и побил, и Клэр больше не пыталась повторить топку.  
Воспоминание было не особо приятным, и Клэр подняла голову. Офелия, похоже, сохраняла прекрасное настроение, в которое пришла после купания. В чем была причина, Клэр не знала, и угадать было трудно; поразмыслив, Клэр пришла к выводу, что Офелия, возможно, просто радовалась возможности поребячиться, увидев в этом очередную «игру».  
– Клэр, у тебя есть друзья? – спросила вдруг Офелия.  
– Есть, – соврала Клэр.  
– Кто? Мирия, наверное?  
Клэр слабо улыбнулась и кивнула. Пожалуй, они с Мирией были чем-то похожи: обе предпочитали держаться сдержанно и обособленно, обе руководствовались разумом и долгом, обеих на базе называли «гордыми». Хотя, с точки зрения Клэр, равнять их было оскорбительно для Мирии – та была раз в пять сильнее, – иногда Клэр казалось, что при каких-нибудь других обстоятельствах они могли бы сойтись.  
– А еще? – допытывалась Офелия.  
– Денев, – подумав, сказала Клэр.  
– Да ну, они же с Хелен! – недоверчиво фыркнула Офелия. – Или вы там на троих?  
– Нет, с Хелен я не дружу, – покачала головой Клэр, делая вид, что не замечает намека: про противоестественный интерес Хелен и Денев друг к другу шептались, но Клэр считала, что, даже если это было правдой, разговаривать об этом не стоило.  
Офелия только хмыкнула.  
– Ну ладно, я знаю, что ты не такая. Ты слишком скучная для всего этого. Значит, больше ни с кем не дружишь, да? А с кем бы хотела?  
Клэр не понимала, куда гнет Офелия. Простое любопытство? Двойное задание: проверить наклонности и привязанности Клэр? Но зачем? Костер уже потух, и выражения лица Офелии было не видно; впрочем, Клэр сомневалась, что сможет разгадать его. В любом случае ответ стоило выбирать тщательно; Клэр остановилась на самом достойном варианте, вызывавшем, с ее точки зрения, меньше всего вопросов.  
– С Галатеей.  
– У-у! – отреагировала Офелия. – Хочешь быть такой, как она, да? Такой же сильной, умной и йоки управлять?  
Кажется, Офелия никогда не уставала проявлять любопытство, устало подумала Клэр.  
– Правда, почему? Ей же никто не нужен, она даже на задания всегда одна ходит, – продолжила Офелия.  
– Мне есть чему поучиться у нее.  
– Да ну? – насмешливо спросила Офелия. – А что ты-то сама ей можешь дать? Тебе до нее лет сто минимум – в холодной воде.  
– В воде? – удивилась Клэр. – Почему в воде?  
При слабом свете углей было видно, как Офелия пожала плечами.  
– Мой брат так всегда говорил. Сначала рассказывал что-то, а потом добавлял: «В холодной воде». Это значит – вообще никак.  
Клэр слабо улыбнулась.  
– А знаешь, – продолжала Офелия тем же тоном, – говорят, ты в начале своей карьеры убила клеймор. Притворилась, будто хочешь помочь, когда она была ослаблена после сражения, и отрубила ей голову.  
Клэр окаменела.  
– Что? – лукаво спросила Офелия.  
– Это неправда, – справившись с собой, ответила Клэр. – Терезу должны были казнить за превышение силы, и она выбрала смерть в сражении с сильным организованным отрядом йома и Пробужденным.  
– И все? – Офелия не скрыла разочарования. – А ты где была? Из кустов подглядывала?  
– Меня там вообще не было, – холодно ответила Клэр. – Моя деревня оказалась ближайшей к месту боя, поэтому к нам потом зашли зачистить после йома серебряной силой. Я просто ушла вместе с ними.  
– Сама?  
Они насильно никого не забирают, хотела сказать Клэр, но вместо этого просто кивнула, надеясь, что ее движение будет заметно при свете луны.  
– Почему? – допытывалась Офелия. – Тебя обижали? Ты была сиротой, и тебя никто не любил? Хотела стать сильной и всем отомстить, показать им всем, да?  
Сейчас Офелия казалась Клэр ее собственным внутренним голосом из десятилетнего прошлого. Впрочем, голос тот звучал обвиняюще, а Офелия говорила так, словно жаждала какого-то продолжения. Каким оно должно было быть, Клэр думать не хотелось.  
Клэр помолчала, глядя в догоревший костер.  
– Может быть, – вдруг призналась она, хотя открыла рот, чтобы сказать: «Я не хочу об этом говорить».  
Было темно, но Клэр кожей почувствовала, как кровожадно улыбнулась Офелия.  
– И как? – голос из темноты звучал… не так, как при свете. – Отомстила?  
Клэр вскинула голову.  
– Думала, я не замечу? – продолжая улыбаться, спросила Офелия. – От тебя па-ахнет, Клэр. Пахнет пробуждением.  
Клэр стало жарко и холодно одновременно. В полудне пути – двое Восставших. Офелии ничего не стоило бы донести тело и рассказать потом о резонансе йоки. Лежавший рядом клеймор ничто, ее быстрый меч – ничто против берсерковой силы Офелии. Может быть, ей удастся использовать йоки...  
Мгновения шли, Офелия не нападала.  
Наконец из темноты донесся ее мелодичный смешок.  
– Мне понравилось, – сказала Офелия, развязывая плащ. – Ты немножко поумнела с нашего первого задания.  
Клэр ослабила хватку на клейморе, за который схватилась при движении Офелии. Та наступила в костер, задавливая последний тлеющий уголек.  
– Когда еще и подрастешь, – добавила она ласково, глядя на Клэр сверху вниз, – мы снова сможем поиграть. А пока, – Клэр видела очертания белой руки, поднявшейся в очевидном жесте, – ни-ни!  
Тоже встав, Клэр отошла под сень деревьев, воткнула меч в землю и принялась развязывать плащ – кончики пальцев еще покалывало от выброса йоки. Решение напасть первой оказалось правильным – по крайней мере, таким его посчитала Офелия, и это было единственное мерило, которое сейчас волновало Клэр. Вскинув голову, она посмотрела в ту сторону, где Офелия облюбовала себе место на ночлег.  
– Они не могли послать никого другого, – еле слышно пробормотала Клэр себе под нос, накидывая край плаща на клеймор и накрываясь другой половиной.  
– Не проспи, – раздался голос Офелии. – А то голову отрублю и правда скажу, что ты пробудилась.

Клэр не смыкала глаз и, едва забрезжил рассвет, поднялась и собралась.  
– Подъем, – сказала она, тронув соратницу за плечо.  
– Братик, – позвала Офелия и вцепилась зубами в руку Клэр. Опешив, та, не отдергиваясь, дала затрещину. Отпустив руку и прокатившись кубарем по земле, Офелия привстала на локте.  
– Эй, – нехорошим тоном сказала она.  
Клэр поглядела на набухающие рваные края укуса, подбирая слова.  
– В следующий раз, – сказала она веско, не скрывая от Офелии руку, – я буду выдергивать из-за твоей спины меч.  
Опасный блеск в глазах Офелии угас, лицо поскучнело.  
– Всего-то, – сказала она, легко поднялась и поправила плащ на плечах. – Ну, пошли, чего встала? Залечить помочь?  
Конечно, она не собиралась помогать, подумала Клэр, затягивая на укусе «повязку» из серебряной силы. Хотя могла и помочь – но зато потом как-нибудь навредила бы в драке. Клэр начинала немного понимать принцип, по которому жила Офелия: отчаянное стремление испытать мир на справедливость. Будет честный защищен или победит ее сила? Прав ли тот, кто выиграл? Клэр казалось, брат Офелии должен был что-то знать об этом, но, говорили, он умер. Самой Клэр тоже снились сны про Терезу, правда, очень редко, и, уж конечно, они не заканчивались попытками наброситься на ближайшего после пробуждения. До сих пор Клэр считала, что Офелия любила брата.  
Впрочем, с ней никогда нельзя было знать точно: возможно, вот так и любила.  
Спустя два часа пути Клэр ощутила в голове нарастающее покалывание.  
– Стой, – окликнула она Офелию, – связь.  
Офелия остановилась и поднесла к виску пальцы.  
– Ничего не слышу, – сказала она после недолгого молчания и посмотрела на Клэр с подозрением. – Что ты задумала?  
Клэр покачала головой:  
– Нет, это точно связь.  
Подойдя к дереву, она воткнула клеймор в землю и быстро соткала серебряную паутину, затем села, прислонилась головой к гарде и закрыла глаза. Связь была плохой: пилюля все еще работала; но кое-как Клэр удалось настроиться.  
– Нас опередили, – сказала она наконец. – Алисия и Бет пошли обратно не запланированным путем и на краю территории нашего задания попали в поле зрения Восставших.  
– Я все слышу, – откликнулась Офелия: оказывается, она села по другую сторону клеймора и тоже настроилась на паутину. – Прожорливые сучки!  
Клэр покоробило от неожиданно грубой брани, но она чувствовала, что разделяет досаду Офелии. Действительно, пройти весь этот путь, все точно рассчитать – и все напрасно. Правда, Клэр была уверена, что, столкнись их группа с Алисией и Бет уже почти у места, все равно пришлось бы отступить: близняшки были самыми сильными и опытными воинами Организации; даже если бы им кто-то попытался помешать, они бы попросту успели вступить в бой первыми – и наверняка бы победили.  
– Хорошенькое утешение, – фыркнула Офелия, продолжавшая слушать. – Убить каких-то трех йома!  
– Это рядом, – возразила Клэр; ей никогда не нравилось то, как Офелия обсуждает задания.  
– Ну, зато мы хорошо провели время! – заключила Офелия, и встала – клеймор слегка качнулся.  
Клэр послушала еще немного, но было тихо: видимо, никаких дополнительных уточнений не предполагалось.  
– Три йома, – повторила она, вставая и сматывая паутину.  
Офелия расхохоталась.  
– Три йома – сколько ног? Знаешь эту шутку?  
С точки зрения Клэр, шутка была какая-то несмешная.  
– Шесть, – ответила она.  
– А вот и нет! – радостно пропела Офелия. – Если вот так тереть, – ее меч оказался возле ноги Клэр, лезвие прижалось к бедру, и Клэр ощутила вибрацию – растущая рядом трава полетела во все стороны, – то будет три. А если вот так… – Меч развернулся перпендикулярно, и Клэр отпрыгнула, инстинктивно потянувшись за своим клеймором. – Ну, ну, – укоризненно сказала Офелия, – чего ты такая? Ладно, не буду.  
Клэр была готова поклясться, что та меряет расстояние между ними.  
– Отсюда полдня пути, – заметила она. – Если ты отрубишь мне ногу вибрирующим мечом, будет полтора. Мы столько не объясним.  
Она не была уверена, что это сработает, но Офелия вдруг расплылась в улыбке.  
– Смотрю, ты тоже умеешь шутить. – С точки зрения Клэр, и в этом ничего забавного тоже не было. – Ну, пошли!

Три йома, которых Офелия находила такими смешными, делили добычу: перед ними лежала некрупная овца, уже наполовину съеденная. У них не было никаких шансов: Офелия, уже восстановившая йоки, вылетела на них из леса, одним взмахом меча снесла голову первому и разрубила второго. Третий, ополоумев, бросился наутек куда глаза глядят; выскочив прямо на него, Клэр отрубила ему голову.  
– Давай докладывай, – распорядилась Офелия, – я их пока подготовлю.  
В принципе, это не входило в их обязанности: готовить тела, то есть разрубать на части, удобные для уничтожения командой зачистки; но иногда клеймор делали это, чаще всего если дело происходило не в населенной местности – считалось, что местные и так испытывали шок при виде насильственных смертей, и незачем было их травмировать еще больше.  
Клэр наскоро связалась с базой и доложила, что йома ликвидированы. Выслушав дальнейшие распоряжения, она свернула паутину.  
– Возвращаемся на базу, – передала она Офелии. – Ветками забрасывать не будешь? – Клэр кивнула на тела йома: обычно такое прикрывали, чтобы дикие звери не добрались раньше чистильщиков. Большой беды не было бы, но считалось, что поедание чужеродных существ плохо влияет на местную экологию. Тем более сегодня Офелия постаралась на славу: йома были нарублены так, что, вздумай кто-нибудь восстановить тела, ему пришлось бы буквально по кусочкам собирать их. Судя по клочкам белой шерсти, туда же пошла и недоеденная туша овцы, и Клэр в очередной раз подивилась странному чувству юмору напарницы.  
Офелия отмахнулась:  
– Сюда скоро придут те, кто чистил за Алисией и Бет, – сказала она и облизнулась. – Надеюсь, близняшкам тоже приказано возвращаться?  
Клэр добросовестно ответила:  
– Не знаю.  
– Ничего-то ты не знаешь, – вздохнула Офелия и рассмеялась. – Побежали!  
Казалось, Офелия вообще не любит ходить: она все время бежала под йоки; Клэр каждый раз приходила на место привала, сбившись с дыхания, и сидела, восстанавливая силы, тогда как Офелия разгуливала вокруг нее. Клэр не нравилось думать, что для Офелии это тоже было игрой: кружить вокруг более слабой напарницы, выжидая момент, удобный для… чего? Нападения со стороны Офелии больше не было, хотя порой Клэр думала, что ей было бы спокойнее, если бы оно все-таки повторилось.  
– Где твой плащ? – спросила Клэр, стараясь, как обычно, подстроиться под шаг напарницы.  
Мелькнул локоть: Офелия поднесла руку к горлу.  
– Черт, – ругнулась она, затем приказала: – Иди вперед, догоню.  
Развернувшись, она кометой скрылась из виду. Клэр подумала, что снова не смогла угадать реакцию Офелии: по ее предположению, та должна была сказать что-то вроде «чистильщики принесут» и продолжить путь. Клэр сосредоточилась на своей йоки, пытаясь распределить силу по ногам и легким как можно более равномерно. Благодаря таким «тренировкам» на заданиях ей уже удавалось держать темп до пяти часов без перерыва, но этого все равно было недостаточно. Когда Офелия сняла плащ и зачем? На йома его не было, на кустах тоже. Клэр заметила, что йоки в левой ноге дрожит, и подправила. У Офелии крепкие ноги и руки и цепкие пальцы; сколько усилия нужно приложить к тому, чтобы затянуть завязки на плаще? Клэр поколебалась, добавить ли еще немного йоки в легкие, но решила этого не делать: ей нужно экономить силы. Офелия вернется довольно быстро – если только она обронила плащ на поляне с йома. Клэр не могла вспомнить, был ли плащ на Офелии с утра.  
Перепрыгивая ручей, Клэр спугнула скопу: взмахивая крыльями, та взлетела над водой. Бросив беглый взгляд ей вслед, клеймор заметила, что ошиблась: в когтях у птицы болталась рыба. Клэр споткнулась и стиснула зубы: она вдруг поняла, почему Офелия потеряла плащ. Вернуться? Клэр было ни за что не успеть, она не могла тягаться в скорости с Офелией; а быть свидетелем ей хотелось еще меньше. Вздохнув и восстановив дыхание, она снова помчалась вперед, инстинктивно стремясь уйти как можно дальше от того места. Клэр поняла и кое-что другое – что не сможет написать об этом в рапорте, и не потому, что у нее нет доказательств, а потому, что Офелия знает: Клэр пробуждалась. Око за око.  
Сбоку свистнул воздух, солнце отразилось в наплечных накладках: Офелия заняла свое место ведущей. Невольно вдыхая тяжелый запах мяса, доносимый ветром, Клэр вспоминала ее слова об Алисии и Бет: «Прожорливые сучки». Вполне возможно, Офелия ровно это и имела в виду: в конце концов, она-то знала, о чем говорит.

Миссия 8-71-17-2. Год 655.

Стылое солнце пригревало тонкую ткань на плечах, лишенных металлических пластин. Стояло затишье, какое бывает поздней осенью; в безветрии голоса птиц казались звонче, а дорога не пылилась под ботинками. Офелия нагнала Клэр где-то в полях; они должны были получить простую одежду перед двойной развилкой на дороге в деревню Ауне и, замаскировавшись под местное население, пройти эту местность. На этот раз им досталось задание технически несложное, но требующее тонкого подхода, а главное, умения держать язык за зубами. Клэр ни с кем в Организации особо не дружила и держалась обособленно, что касается Офелии, Клэр было трудно представить ее откровенничающей. Насколько Клэр смогла понять по обрывкам разговоров, на базе Организации Офелия обычно молчала; и Клэр не могла сказать, что ее стиль общения на заданиях можно было бы назвать болтовней – это больше походило на провокационное заигрывание перед кровавыми кошачьими забавами с мышами. Уж во всяком случае ничего лишнего Офелия не говорила, и в уме ей отказать было нельзя.  
Платья действительно лежали на дороге; переодеваясь, стоя на коленях и неудобно согнувшись в высоких жухлых стеблях травы, Клэр слышала далекие отзвуки голосов крестьян: люди готовили пашню к зиме. Когда и кто положил одежду для клеймор, гадать было бессмысленно: это могло случиться и пару часов назад, и два дня, и три. Если бы пошел дождь, платья бы промокли, и их пришлось бы высушить на себе в лесу или в траве соседнего поля, только и всего. Переобувшись в кожаные башмаки и спрятав тканевую экипировку и обувь – металлические накладки и мечи они заблаговременно оставили в лесу, – Клэр и Офелия пошли мимо пашни. Спустя полмили их окликнула краснолицая крестьянка, кормившая своего малыша неподалеку от дороги. Клэр вежливо поздоровалась. Младенец беспокойно заворочался, почуяв серебряную силу, и крестьянка без промедления сунула ему в рот набухший от молока сосок. Ее взгляд рассеянно скользнул по костистой Офелии и обежал фигуру Клэр.  
– Ах, девочки, к шаману идете? Да ведь нет его сейчас, уехал, тому уж неделю будет. Вы обождите, скоро должон вернуться. – Младенец попытался выплюнуть сосок, явно собираясь зареветь, но крестьянка крепче прижала его к груди. – Покудась работы, – крестьянка кивнула на пашню, – много, без дела да крова не останетесь, – она подмигнула Клэр, очевидно, сочтя ее более «свойской», и занялась своим ребенком.  
– Спасибо, – сказала Клэр, решив не добавлять «матушка»: судя по возрасту ребенка, крестьянке вполне могло оказаться лет пятнадцать, а настраивать местных против себя было нельзя.

За пашней они остановились наскоро посовещаться.  
– Успеем? – напряженно спросила Клэр. Офелия помолчала, вздернув голову и словно принюхиваясь к воздуху.  
Сталкиваться с шаманом не хотелось никому. Организация и местный шаманизм формально занимались разными делами: клеймор убирали йома и чистили за ними, шаманы помогали населению в быту и контролировали тени. На деле они мешали друг другу самим своим существованием, и еще не было случая, чтобы встреча шамана и клеймор закончилась мирно. Как правило, шаманы нападали первыми. Они утверждали, что серебряная сила клеймор мешает им работать, поэтому стремились в лучшем случае изгнать клеймор за пределы своего «округа» или измотать ее, выжав всю йоки. В худшем случае на место боя являлся представитель Организации забирать меч и требовать с шамана «кровавое вено». Справедливости ради, шаманы всегда его платили – впрочем, утешения в этом было мало. В любом случае шаманы были местными, а клеймор – пришлыми, поэтому местное население всегда было на стороне черной силы, а не серебряной.  
– А что? – наконец спросила Офелия, переведя взгляд на Клэр, и та не могла понять: было это вызовом или вопросом.  
– Если мы остановимся ниже по течению, то сможем наблюдать за уровнем воды, – перебирая варианты, предложила Клэр. – А в деревню просто зайдем и спросим, был ли уже…  
– Трусиха! – оборвала ее Офелия. – Хочешь сидеть, как кролик под кустом? Знаешь, что бывает с пугливыми жирными кроликами по осени? – она улыбнулась, потом рассмеялась над напряженным выражением лица Клэр. – Мы останемся в деревне до тех пор, пока не узнаем, когда разлив.  
– Офелия, – твердо сказала Клэр, и Офелия удивленно остановилась. – У нас нет времени на провал.  
Офелия рассматривала Клэр такими изумленными глазами, будто с ней вдруг заговорило пугало, и притом о строении земли и воздуха.  
– Слушай, – сказала она незнакомым теплым тоном, – ты же не собираешься драться с шаманом?  
Клэр удивилась бы меньше, если бы и вправду оказалась говорящим пугалом. По ее мнению, это Офелия всегда жаждала крови, и неважно чьей.  
– Нет, – ответила она и подавила в себе желание помотать головой: интонации напарницы были подозрительно дружелюбными. Так в Организации никто, кроме Галатеи, говорить не умел, и даже ту подводил металлически-звонкий голос.  
– Значит, – продолжила Офелия, – мы поработаем на них, – она кивнула в сторону баб на пашне, – узнаем то, что нужно, и уйдем. И никого не тронем.  
Клэр казалось, что она сходит с ума, но еще большим сумасшествием было бы показать это Офелии, поэтому она кивнула и повторила:  
– Никого.  
– Вот видишь, как все просто? – просияла Офелия, словно это она три года охраняла Клэр, как бы та не начала вырезать все местное население у себя на пути. Заправив прядь волос за ухо, она направилась к деревне, и Клэр была бы уверена, что слышит, как Офелия негромко напевает, если бы слух не говорил ей: только мотыги в поле, только шелест сухой травы, только перепевы птиц над пашней.  
Двинувшись следом, Клэр пообещала себе: когда вернется, обязательно узнает, сколько Офелии лет и откуда она родом.

В деревне, вопреки ожиданиям, они застали немало людей: видимо, домашнее хозяйство нуждалось в подготовке к зиме ничуть не меньше, чем поля. Офелия без труда устроилась батрачить к крикливой бабе, которая немедленно отправила новую рабочую силу приводить в порядок огород, а Клэр нанялась прислугой в зажиточный дом к тихой грустной женщине. Наносив воды, наколов дров, укрепив забор и прополов огород, к вечеру Клэр уже знала, кто где живет, у кого сколько скотины, и могла нарисовать план деревни с закрытыми глазами из любой точки. Им с Офелией повезло: дом шамана был на дальнем от них краю поселка; это давало небольшое преимущество в расстоянии, если бы шаман вдруг надумал вернуться раньше срока. Одно, впрочем, так и оставалось невыясненным: был ли уже разлив ручья. Хозяйка Клэр призналась, что да, ручей об эту пору вроде бы и правда становится полноводным, но она никогда не обращала на это особого внимания. Офелии, перекинуться парой слов с которой Клэр удалось во время починки изгороди, тоже ничего узнать не удалось: ее хозяйку больше интересовали свиньи и картошка, чем окружающая природа. Ненавязчиво предложив своей госпоже постирать поутру белье и получив на это разрешение, Клэр легла на лавке и всю ночь старательно притворялась спящей.  
Утром, выгнав коров и задав корма птице, Клэр взяла корзину с рубахами и полотенцами и пошла к ручью. Он тек в овраге поодаль от деревни, и вода в нем уступала по чистоте колодезной, поэтому неудивительно, что местные мало следили за его состоянием, хотя охотно стирались и мыли скотину. Управившись с бельем, Клэр отставила корзину и села на берегу. Земля уже затвердела в преддверии зимы, но покрывающие ее желтые травы держали тепло, исходящее от тела. Клэр задумалась: может ли быть, чтобы вода разливалась в то время, когда все вокруг засыхает? Возможно, земля, смерзаясь, давала выход какому-нибудь подземному ключу, но для такого ручья понадобилось бы целое озеро. Ни мельниц, ни плотин на нем не было, о ледниках, таявших в конце осени, говорить не приходилось… Природный феномен местности?  
Непривычный шум резанул ухо Клэр, и она подняла голову. К ручью, гремя ведром, спускался одетый в черное мужчина. Присев неподалеку, он принялся мыть принесенные в ведре миски.  
– Славная погода, – обратился он к Клэр. – Ничуть не мешает путешествовать.  
Офелия бы сказала, что она спятила – разговаривать с шаманом, подумала Клэр, разглядывая широкий рот мужчины.  
– Мы ждем разлива, – ответила она медленно. – Нам нужно найти кое-что.  
Офелия наверняка предложила бы что-нибудь стоящее взамен. У Клэр ничего такого не было.  
Мужчина поскреб миску и опустил на траву.  
– Я еще не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы помогать клеймор. – Он покачал на ладони бронзовую плошку с затейливой струйкой узора у ободка. – Если только храбрая воительница не даст мне заглянуть внутрь нее. – Он уставился на Клэр светлыми глазами, которые больше подошли бы сове: большие, круглые. Хищные.  
Клэр встала.  
– Через два без небольшого дня пути, – нехотя сказал мужчина, – будет развилка. Направо деревня Иниуле. Налево лужайка. За лужайкой – вход в тени. Если сумеете пройти, будет спуск к скале.  
Клэр заставила себя стоять прямо, держа в руках корзину с бельем, хотя ее смывало с берега и швыряло на дно, обивая камни.  
Шаман пошарил в ведре, не найдя чего-то, замер, разочарованный, потом расслабился – дуть перестало, иллюзия исчезла: перед Клэр сидел на корточках обычный высокий мужчина и недовольно щурил светлые глаза.  
– И вот что, – он поморщился, – я могу вас разъединить, но это будет не бесплатно. Понимаешь? – Он насмешливо улыбнулся своим широким ртом. – Мне нужно тело. Итого, выходит, два тела.  
Клэр кивнула в знак благодарности, развернулась и пошла карабкаться вверх по тропе, зачерпывая камешки негнущимися ногами.  
– Поняла меня? Два! – крикнул шаман ей вслед и потерял интерес: Клэр словно ветром в спину наподдало.  
Взлетев наверх, она по инерции пробежала еще несколько ярдов, замедлила шаг и уже не спеша пошла по деревне. Копошившийся возле забора мальчишка поднял голову от своей лужи и осуждающе посмотрел на бегающую служанку не по возрасту взрослыми глазами. Не сумев разжать судорожно стиснутые зубы, Клэр скользнула по мальчонке беглым взглядом занятого человека и, деловито перехватив корзину, заспешила дальше. Наподдать бы ему еще, да…  
– Почти два дня пути, – сказала она, ввалившись к Офелии, скребущей пол в хлеву. – Я знаю дорогу.  
Та бросила вилы и, отирая руки о юбку, направилась следом за соратницей к выходу из деревни.  
– Эээй! – донеслось им вслед, и из-за изгороди высунулось возмущенное красное лицо бабы Офелии. – Куда, мать-перемать?  
Офелия, не останавливаясь, взяла одной рукой стоявшую возле чьего-то забора заготовку для пугала и метнула на голос. Баба охнула и скрылась; шест, пробив забор на фут справа от головы бабы, покачивался.  
– Мы договаривались, – сказала порозовевшая от возмущения Клэр.  
– Я ж не вилами, – бросила Офелия. Круто развернувшись, она нехорошо прищурилась. – Донесешь?  
Клэр посмотрела в сузившиеся светлые глаза и нахмурилась.  
– Она бы не побежала нас останавливать. – Офелия сделала движение, словно собираясь шагнуть навстречу, но Клэр продолжила: – Но могла позвать подмогу, и это задержало бы нас. Угроза была оправдана, но в следующий раз будь помягче.  
Офелия молча отвернулась и пошла дальше. Клэр до сих пор этого не понимала: приказы никогда не останавливали Офелию, но при виде формального осуждения та отступала.

Следующий день они шли молча. Дорога была ровная, легкая пыль взлетала вокруг ботинок, солнце грело все слабее. Офелия молчала; Клэр считала, что ей не о чем говорить сейчас, поэтому тоже не раскрывала рта. Через день после выхода из Ауне они остановились перекусить; ели тоже молча. Клэр чувствовала, что Офелия чем-то недовольна, и, в принципе, не винила ее: лично ей было бы все равно, если бы напарница пригрозила написать в рапорте о внезапной вспышке гнева, в результате которой чуть было не пострадал представитель местного населения, но Клэр признавала, что Офелия была куда более эмоциональной – ее это могло ранить. Глядя, как Офелия рвет зубами мясо своей половинки отловленного в сети йоки зайца, Клэр подумала, что она может быть и не права: возможно, Офелию просто ранило то, что ей не удалось совершить над кем-то насилие. Она одернула себя: после их последней совместной миссии Клэр неосознанно воспринимала Офелию скорее как зверя, чем как человека – а это было неправильно. Да, кровожадность напарницы превышала все мыслимые допущения Клэр, но быть воином Офелия от этого не переставала. Она ставила убийство йома в приоритет и… и… Клэр спохватилась, что до сих пор смотрит Офелии чуть ли не в зубы, а та, опустив руку с недоеденным зайцем, сверлит ее тяжелым взглядом. Клэр помотала головой, хотя вопрос не был задан, и поспешно уткнулась глазами в землю. Чуть ли не кожей она почувствовала, как Офелия медленно ухмыльнулась, затем с удивлением услышала хруст рвущихся мягких тканей.  
Офелия протягивала ей заячью ногу.  
– Сказала б сразу, – сказала она.  
Клэр собиралась было отказаться, но передумала и взяла угощение. Мясо было таким теплым, словно руки Офелии нагревали его.  
– Спасибо, – сказала она, постаравшись вложить в голос немного чувства вины: словно она в самом деле была голодна, но стеснялась попросить добавку.  
Сохраняя улыбку в углах рта, Офелия сказала:  
– Я чуть не забыла, что ты почти полукровка, – и откусила приличный кусок из заячьей спины.  
Клэр изумленно воззрилась на напарницу. Откуда у нее вообще такие сведения?  
– А ты наивная, Клэр, – продолжила Офелия; из-за набитого рта у нее получилось что-то среднее между человеческими словами и «мтэ нэйгхм кхлл», причем имя Клэр она как будто выплюнула. Прожевав, она добавила: – Неужели, думаешь, я б не навела справки о той, с кем меня стали то и дело посылать убивать Восставших?  
Клэр задумалась над вопросом. Ей и в голову не приходило самой что-то разузнавать об Офелии: она считала, что у нее недостаточно такта, чтобы спросить об этом как бы вскользь, а выказывать интерес она стеснялась. Впрочем, надо было признать, на базе Организации некоторые клеймор сами заговаривали, спрашивая, каково это – быть в паре с самым жестоким воином. Именно от них Клэр узнала, что Офелия лет десять занималась экзекуцией провинившихся рекрутов. Наверное, часть ее замашек брала начало оттуда: Клэр не раз доводилось видеть, что сила йома делала с еще не оформившимся сознанием восьми-десятилетних подростков, и была вынуждена признать, что жестокие карательные меры были единственным способом достучаться до их разума.  
Они сожгли кости и забросали костер, чтобы не оставить следов своего пребывания. Офелия отряхнулась и пошла вперед; казалось, она немного оттаяла. Клэр вдруг поняла: это была не обида, это было… беспокойство. Неужели Офелию действительно волновало, что против нее составят рапорт о превышении полномочий воина? Клэр не верила, что Офелия до сих пор ни разу не угрожала местному населению и не совершала над ним насилия – скорее, ее просто никогда за этим не заставали. Может ли быть, что на Офелию так повлияло присутствие шамана? Клэр разделяла бы ее опасения, если бы не столкнулась с ним лицом к лицу. О шаманах ходили разные слухи, но Клэр не верила, что конкретно этот попытается навредить им. Если, конечно, уже не навредил, указав ложный путь. Такое Клэр могла допустить, но, даже хотя внутренний голос твердил ей, что темным нельзя верить, она была уверена в отсутствии подвоха. Ее саму это удивляло: подобное доверие было ей не свойственно; но пока что шаман говорил правду. Ручей попался им на пути еще один раз, и Клэр сразу увидела, что он вышел из берегов. Каким образом мог шаман это предугадать, Клэр не понимала. Определил по воде, пока полоскал в ней свои плошки? Разум твердил ей, что так быть не должно; но какая-то часть ее, остававшаяся темной деревенской девчонкой, нашептывала: «Ты ничего не знаешь, шаманы могущественны, их знания неизмеримы, они умеют многое, о чем живым и не снилось». В любом случае, умения шаманов сейчас были меньшим, что волновало Клэр: гораздо больше ее беспокоила Офелия.  
– Это ваше последнее совместное задание, – встретил ее Даэ три дня назад, когда Клэр пришла к нему в кабинет.  
– Почему? – спросила она.  
Судя по выражению лица, Даэ страшно удивился: он задрал брови, склонил голову набок и сделал такое движение губами, словно собирался не то свистнуть, не то причмокнуть.  
Клэр терпеливо ожидала ответа: расшифровывать его жестикуляцию и мимику она давно бросила даже пытаться, считая это неразумной и бесполезной тратой времени.  
Расслабившись, Даэ хитро посмотрел на клеймор:  
– Офелия получила назначение на материк.  
Это оказалось для Клэр неожиданностью. Разумеется, она знала, что здесь, на острове, был просто филиал Организации; но в центральное отделение обычно посылали отряды подрастающих клеймор, которые проходили специальное обучение отдельно от других. Отправка такого взрослого бойца, как Офелия, имевшего многолетний опыт сражений на Острове, была исключительным случаем.  
Клэр с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы повторить вопрос. Руководству было виднее, но решение все равно казалось ей необычным.  
– Я пришла, – справившись с собой, начала Клэр, – чтобы узнать: почему именно меня. Гораздо выгоднее было бы послать Галатею.  
«Она бы даже в одиночку справилась и уж точно была бы в таком деле более эффективной, чем я», – эта мысль крутилась в голове у Клэр с того момента, когда она получила задание: вместе с Офелией вернуть из области теней в районе Акуаг пропавшую четыре дня назад воительницу Авдил или то, что от нее осталось. Исходя из предыдущего опыта подобных дел, можно было заключить, что Авдил проиграла темному духу; как правило, это заканчивалось гибелью личности, но тело оставалось активным, поэтому важно было уничтожить его прежде, чем, управляемое теневой сущностью, оно успеет натворить безобразий.  
– Галатея имеет более богатый опыт, более сильна физически и лучше ориентируется в непредвиденных ситуациях, – продолжала Клэр. – Возможно, это кажется отговоркой, но в прошлом году я выполняла с ней вместе задание и уверена, что с такой миссией она справится куда лучше меня.  
Даэ смотрел на Клэр, кивал, кивал, а потом вдруг совсем по-человечески улыбнулся.  
– Я бы тоже хотел послать Галатею, – ответил он, – но на последнем задании ей пришлось столкнуться с Порождением Бездны, и сейчас она проходит курс реабилитации. Мы не можем ждать месяц.  
Клэр хотела возразить, что помимо нее есть и другие, куда более подходящие на роль ретривера, например, та же Флора, но Даэ опередил ее:  
– Я знаю, – сказал он так, что Клэр сразу поверила: да, он и сам все знает, – но только подумай: ты ее больше никогда не увидишь. Разве что сама отправишься на материк.  
Клэр понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять: речь шла об Офелии.  
«Я и не стремлюсь», – хотела было ответить она, но осеклась. Даэ по-прежнему смотрел на нее и улыбался без всяких ужимок.  
– Поняла, – ответила Клэр как можно более дисциплинированным тоном, хотя ничего на самом деле не поняла. – Спасибо за разъяснения, извините, что отняла время.  
«Наверное, он считает, что у нас хорошие отношения, и решил дать нам время попрощаться друг с другом», – думала Клэр, возвращаясь к себе. Она с трудом представляла себе Офелию, у которой с кем-то были хорошие отношения, и даже Офелию, которую просто интересовали отношения… Хотя вот спрашивала же та, с кем Клэр дружит – вернее даже, допрашивала. Клэр не осмелилась подойти после той миссии к Мирии и спросить, не заговаривала ли с ней Офелия; в конце концов, рассудила она, если старшей клеймор что-то не понравится, она сама сообщит об этом Клэр: Мирия отличалась на редкость прямолинейным характером. Денев она успела предупредить, что Офелия может начать задавать странные вопросы, и Денев просто кивнула: такие вещи ее никогда не волновали. Клэр порадовалась, что не назвала Ундину, с которой они вышли из одной младшей группы: контакт Офелии и Ундины она не представляла иначе, чем в виде драки, и хорошо, если только на мечах.  
Сейчас Офелия вела себя… непривычно. После некоторых раздумий Клэр решила не спрашивать, как та относится к своему назначению на материк: Клэр бы и сама не смогла ответить на такой вопрос. Что там на материке происходит, никто точно не знал – только то, что силам клеймор там было применение. Говорили, йома там больше и гораздо сильнее, зато местное население, не испорченное шаманами, встречает спасительниц с распростертыми объятиями, и воины там пользуются большим уважением и даже какими-то привилегиями. Еще поговаривали, что клеймор там разрешается больше вольностей, но зато с них очень строго спрашивают за невыполненные задания. По мнению Клэр, Офелию это должно было, в общем, устраивать: дисциплину она любила скорее наводить, чем соблюдать, и еще не провалила ни одного задания (если не считать той миссии два года назад, когда их опередили Алисия и Бет – а ее можно было не считать). Тем не менее, что-то выбивало Офелию из колеи. Клэр могла бы допустить, что это был предстоящий поход в тени, если бы не знала: Офелию никогда бы не поставили на такое сложное задание, если бы не были в ней уверены. Все клеймор проверялись на устойчивость к теням; раз Офелия была здесь, значит, она прошла проверку с наилучшими результатами.  
Гадать было бессмысленно, и Клэр решила один раз попытаться.  
– Офелия, – окликнула она и, когда та обернулась, посмотрела ей прямо в глаза, – тебя что-то тревожит?  
Выражение лица Офелии не изменилось; она пожала плечами.  
– Я ничего не чувствую, если ты об этом, – сказала она. – Что, шаман обещал тебе на развилке ласковый прием или наколдовал приятную встречу?  
Значит, она заметила тогда, подумала Клэр, и ответила:  
– Нет. – Поколебавшись, она добавила: – Он сказал, что помогать нам не хочет, но считает, что должен.  
Может, ей пришлось соврать, но, в конце концов, она не была уверена, что слова шамана нельзя было так трактовать.  
– Вряд ли это означает, что он приготовил для нас ловушку, – продолжила Клэр. «Интересно, это ее успокоит?»  
Офелия скривилась.  
– Да кому какое дело до его мнения! Он тебе что-то обещал?  
– Нет, ничего, – Клэр даже удивилась. Может, Офелия говорит о какого-нибудь рода неприкосновенности или негласном акте о ненападении?  
– Еще бы, – хмыкнула Офелия. – Ну и пошли тогда, или ты хочешь рассказать, какой он красивый мужчина и какое неизгладимое впечатление произвел на твою женскую душу?  
Это замечание было настолько неожиданным, что Клэр оторопела. Разумеется, на некоторых заданиях, особенно под прикрытием, требовались и обаяние, и маскировка, Клэр переодевалась в платье и спала в женской спальне – но она никогда не думала о себе как о женщине. Не зная, что ответить, она просто помотала головой.  
Офелия дернула плечом, молча развернулась и продолжила путь. Клэр оставалось только идти следом.  
На развилке Офелия остановилась.  
– Иди ты вперед, – приказала она, – что там тебе шаман сказал, я не знаю.  
– «Через два без небольшого дня пути будет развилка. Направо деревня Иниуле. Налево лужайка. За лужайкой – вход в тени. Если сумеете пройти, будет спуск к скале», – добросовестно повторила Клэр.  
Она могла бы поклясться, что Офелия зарычала, если бы не видела, что рот напарницы не раскрылся.  
– Тропы нет, – прокомментировала Клэр, осматривая придорожные кусты. Оглянувшись, она увидела, что Офелия смотрит на нее тяжелым взглядом, и решительно шагнула прямо в заросли.  
Идти оказалось труднее, чем она рассчитывала: если кто-то и ходил здесь, это было очень давно, и с тех пор все успело зарасти. Клэр заколебалась: не соврал ли шаман, в самом деле? Потом она припомнила, что было сказано в сводке задания: «ближайший вход открывается при разливе ручья и действует несколько дней». Ручей только что разлился, к тому же, Авдил могла войти через любую другую точку: тени обладали сложной структурой и могли соединять географически довольно отдаленные места. «Если входа здесь не будет, нам просто придется обыскать окрестности», – решила Клэр и срубила мешавший пройти куст. Раздвигая низко свисавшие ветки, перепрыгивая поваленные деревья и прорубаясь через совсем густые заросли, она двигалась вперед, и все это время ее не покидало ощущение, что спину ей сверлят желтые глаза йома. Офелии незачем было активировать йоки, но, в то же время, ничто не мешало ей это сделать – просто для перестраховки, – так убеждала себя Клэр, но почему-то не находила в себе смелости оглянуться и проверить.  
Клэр уже почти поверила, что внутренний голос был прав, и шаман наврал, но после очередного срубленного колючего куста вдруг открылся просвет. Выйдя на поляну, она осмотрелась: где-то здесь должен был быть вход в тени. Строго говоря, в темном мире Клэр была всего раз, когда еще не стала клеймор, и попала она туда не добровольно; поэтому она не была уверена, что сумеет распознать вход – но он был тут, просто был: сгущение тьмы между ними и линией деревьев. Клэр вынула клеймор, призвала йоки, шагнула вперед, уверенная, что Офелия идет следом, и темнота окутала ее.  
Идя прямо, медленно, но твердым шагом, Клэр направляла немного йоки в меч, как учили в Организации на тренировках-симуляциях: так она увеличивала зону своего контроля и могла вовремя заметить появление темного духа. Положившись на йоки, клеймор двигались вперед, угадывая дорогу под ногами. Пару раз тропа совсем было пропадала, но Клэр усиливала ток йоки и снова находила путь. Офелия шла следом: Клэр ничего не видела и не слышала, как и тогда, при первом входе в тени, но чувствовала йоки напарницы – сильную, но неровную. Офелию по-прежнему что-то беспокоило.  
Наконец тьма стала понемногу рассеиваться, тут и там стали появляться желтоватые мирные огоньки. Что это было, Клэр не знала; в Организации говорили, что освещение в тенях принимает разные формы, хотя это всегда будут разрозненные точки. Тропа накренилась, так что Клэр пришлось откинуть корпус назад, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Как раз когда огоньков стало достаточно, чтобы осветить местность на десять ярдов вперед, внизу показалась скала.  
– Мы у скалы, – неуверенно сказала Клэр, пройдя последние ярды. Она повернулась к Офелии. – Что теперь?  
Скала выглядела как высокий камень, с выступами и острой вершиной; в нее упиралась тропа, а вокруг было просто темное нечто, в которое на тренировках наступать запрещалось: оступившаяся считалась умершей и подвергалась штрафу.  
Офелия отодвинула Клэр плечом, подошла к скале и трижды постучала. Раздалось не то шипение, не то шорох осыпающихся камешков, и скала стала медленно отодвигаться в сторону, пропадая в темноте.  
– Ты знала, это пароль? – Клэр не могла связно выразить свой вопрос.  
Та кивнула.  
– Пароль, – сказала она, и Клэр вздрогнула: в голосе Офелии были лукавство, игривость; она словно с трудом сдерживала смех.  
Подавляя в себе растерянность и тревогу, Клэр шагнула следом за Офелией, и спустя несколько ярдов сзади потемнело: скала вернулась на свое место. Это неприятно поразило Клэр.  
– Офелия! – окликнула она, но та уже ушла вперед, и Клэр пришлось поспешно догонять ее.  
Офелия двигалась быстро, но настороженно, йоки в ее теле и мече дрожала еще сильнее, чем на входе. Клэр опасалась подправить ее: она помнила, что случилось в тот единственный раз, когда она попыталась вмешаться в йоки Офелии. Сейчас драка между ними была бы совсем некстати, поэтому Клэр решила довериться опыту напарницы. «Ее отправили сюда приказом, а не случайностью, – напомнила она себе. – Она старше и опытнее. И кстати, у тебя йоки в левой ноге опять колеблется, поправь». Клэр подавила в себе неуместное желание хихикнуть и сосредоточилась на разведке.  
Тропа все расширялась, затем свернула в коридор со скалистыми стенами. Пройдя по нему, клеймор вышли на открытое пространство, заполненное черно-фиолетовой темнотой: она висела по сторонам, стелилась тонкой дымкой под ноги и парила густым туманом сверху.  
– Разделимся? – предложила Клэр. – Я налево.  
Уходить за пределы контакта йоки было нельзя, но Клэр не сомневалась: Офелия не меньшее ее участвовала в симуляциях и сама все отлично помнит; а разойдясь, они имели шанс неплохо увеличить зону охвата.  
Сделав несколько шагов и убедившись, что впереди под ней по-прежнему надежный пол, Клэр обернулась.  
Офелия стояла позади, не двигаясь.  
– Там Джордж, – сказала она и показала в густые тени ближнего к ней правого угла, почти сразу за выходом из коридора. – Я видела его.  
Клэр призвала йоки и протянула серебряные нити в то место.  
– Там пусто, – сказала она. Может, ушел. Кто вообще такой Джордж?  
– Он здесь, – тихо-тихо сказала Офелия. – Значит, он не умер.  
В любую минуту на них могла напасть Авдил, управляемая темным духом, а вместо этого они ищут какого-то Джорджа. Клэр почувствовала, как начинает злиться.  
– Там никого нет, – повторила она с нажимом. – Если увидишь Авдил, не убивай одна, оставь мне.  
Офелия встрепенулась и кивнула.  
«Что я несу? – ужаснулась Клэр, но тут же мысленно успокоила себя: – И ладно, главное, что она вроде бы меня услышала. Такие вещи, как поделиться дракой, она все еще понимает, это хорошо». Клэр слабо улыбнулась: похоже, в минуты опасности она инстинктивно находила верные пути общения с Офелией.  
Они медленно двинулись вперед, не теряя контакт с йоки друг друга и осматривая все, до чего удавалось дотянуться серебряными нитями. Вдруг Офелия прыгнула в сторону.  
– Нашла! – крикнула она ликующе. Клэр рванулась к ней, быстро перекидывая нити и шаря ими: где, где?  
Офелия стояла перед гладким камнем в ярд высотой, похожим на истукана.  
– Хочешь фокус? – спросила она хитро.  
– Где она?! – спросила Клэр – ей все еще не удавалось ничего нащупать.  
– Она? – Офелия удивилась. – Вот же, – она указала на камень. – Почему «она» только? В общем, смотри!  
Она пропустила в меч сразу несколько потоков йоки и ударила по камню.  
Вокруг вспыхнуло множество огоньков, и разом стало светло, почти как днем. Клэр зажмурилась, ослепленная до боли; приоткрыв наконец глаза, она увидела, что они стоят в большой пещере. Дальний левый угол и всю правую сторону занимали высокие изломанные скалы; в правом углу, ближнем к клеймор, они уходили вниз, словно там был спуск еще ниже. От них примерно от середины пещеры раскинулось озеро; похоже, внутри него тоже были огоньки, которые подсвечивали гладь холодными серебряными бликами. Слева тянулась стена, на вид словно из другого камня, более темного, чем остальные образования.  
Офелия медленно оглядывала всю пещеру.  
– Спрятался! – наконец изрекла она.  
«Видимо, она опять о Джордже», – догадалась Клэр. Непонятно было, что нашло на Офелию: игры в тенях никогда не заканчивались хорошо… впрочем, Клэр уже начинала понимать, что это не игра.  
«Чем скорее мы найдем Авдил и уберемся отсюда, тем больше шансов, что Офелию отправят на материк, а не в расход», – с беспокойством подумала Клэр. Автоматически перехватив меч так, чтобы было удобно отразить атаку в ближнем бою, она подошла к Офелии.  
– Я видела еще женщину, – рискнула она.  
Офелия круто развернулась.  
– С ним?  
В ее глазах, голубых и чистых, читалось удивление и возмущение.  
Клэр решила не уточнять, с «ним» или нет – пусть сама решает.  
– Я поищу там, – она показала направо, в то место, где якобы был «Джордж», – ты проверь у озера.  
Заставить подумать о том, что есть какая-то женщина, показалось Клэр отличной идеей: может быть, встретив Авдил, Офелия вспомнит слова напарницы и все-таки выполнит задание. Гоня от себя мысли, что она думает «может быть» и «все-таки», Клэр раскинула серебряные нити «неводом» и пошла к дальним скалам.  
Выпускать Офелию из вида было нельзя: что, если той придет в голову разнообразить «прятки» небольшой дракой? К тому же, Клэр грызло какое-то неявное беспокойство, и она никак не могла в нем разобраться. Что-то она такое словно бы всегда подозревала… только что?  
От озера донеслось восклицание, и Клэр дернулась. Офелия стояла по колено в воде и глядела куда-то вниз перед собой.  
– Что там? – крикнула Клэр.  
Офелия ответила не сразу.  
– Ну спрятался же, – сказала она наконец, и ее клеймор начал вибрировать: по воде потянулись волны. – Ничего, сейчас достану.  
С этими словами Офелия вонзила меч в воду; вытащила и сразу снова ударила, на этот раз немного сбоку. Плеск волн донесся до ушей Клэр, и та поняла: все. Или они провалят это задание и вернутся наверх, или она окажется в тенях, где уже бродит захваченная темным духом клеймор, со спятившей напарницей, которая вдвое сильнее нее.  
Клэр двинулась к Офелии, стискивая пальцы на рукояти клеймора. «Это бесполезно: мне не победить в бою с ней», – подумала она: Офелия и так превосходила Клэр, а если еще добавить безумие… но ведь хоть что-то могло оказаться для Офелии сильнее игр? «Что для нас важнее всего?» – спросила она себя и сразу нашла ответ.  
Клэр бросила клеймор – он ударился о каменный пол пещеры, и Офелия обернулась на звук.  
– А! – сказала Клэр, схватившись за голову. – Оо!  
Она упала на колени, выпустила несколько хаотичных нитей йоки, затем, не вставая, откинулась назад, запрокинув голову, и заорала.  
Протяжный вопль разнесся над озером и утонул где-то вдалеке. На взгляд Клэр, вышло неплохо: Офелия чуть не выронила меч.  
– Ааааээааа! – надрывалась Клэр, стараясь как можно сильнее запутать свои серебряные нити. Краем глаза она увидела, что Офелия сорвалась с места.  
«Она может снести мне голову раньше, чем я успею среагировать», – испугалась Клэр и быстро начала гасить йоки.  
– Ххах! – вскрикнула она, когда Офелия была уже рядом. Снова заставила серебряную силу вспыхнуть, снова притушила.  
«Ну давай же, – молила Клэр; со лба у нее тек совсем не притворный пот, тело била настоящая дрожь от перепадов йоки. – Ты должна узнать эти признаки. В меня входит темный дух, я не могу сопротивляться. Давай, садись рядом со мной и синхронизируй йоки!» Это был единственный шанс справиться с Офелией: синхронизироваться с ней и либо парализовать, либо вырубить. Их учили этому с первого года, это вбивали им не то что в голову – в спинной мозг. Офелия не могла не откликнуться: личность должна быть спасена. Правило клеймор Номер Один.  
Офелия упала рядом на колени и вцепилась Клэр в плечи, отбросив свой меч.  
– Ауааа! – заходилась Клэр, стараясь создать картину йоки, не вызывающую подозрений, и начиная вступать в синхронизацию.  
Тогда Офелия тоже закричала, срываясь, высоким, страшным голосом, одно-единственное слово.  
– Пробуждайся, пробуждайся, пробуждайся! – орала она, вцепившись в плечи Клэр так крепко, что проминались пластины; наконец они хрустнули под пальцами Офелии, и Клэр отпрянула.  
«П-пробуждайся?.. А как же… йоки», – успела подумать Клэр, ошалевшая от такой непредсказуемой реакции, когда Офелия вдруг взвилась куда-то ввысь, под потолок, а затем что-то тяжелое грохнуло о каменный пол пещеры, и раздался скрежет металла меча.  
Перед клеймор опустились на пол две тонкие когтистые лапы с обнаженными мускулами, с шелестом и свистом промелькнул и лег толстый чешуйчатый хвост. Задрав голову, Клэр увидела, как сверху нырнуло на длинном теле и зависло над ней, покачиваясь, лицо Офелии.  
– Я же говорила, что Джордж здесь, – укоризненно сказало чудовище. – Ты можешь меня слушать?  
Клэр судорожно вздохнула.  
– Это все твоя вина, – продолжила Офелия, ее хвост пополз вокруг Клэр. – Если бы ты была умнее, ничего бы этого не было.  
Клэр инстинктивно дернулась, и Офелия цокнула языком.  
– Ну вот, опять ты за свое, – она вытянула правую лапу, и клеймор Клэр звякнул, отброшенный ударом. – Что ты собралась с ним делать? – ласково спросила она. – Со мной драться?  
Клэр чувствовала, как по спине льется пот. На такой исход она не рассчитывала. И правда, что ей теперь делать-то? Как победить Пробужденную, которая еще до пробуждения была сильнее нее?  
Офелия вздохнула.  
– А я-то думала, ты поумнела, – разочарованно сказала она. – Ну ты что, совсем ничего не видишь дальше своего носа?  
Клэр недоуменно моргнула. Чего опять она не увидела, очередного Джорджа?  
– Джордж, – кивнула Офелия, словно представляя, и убрала левую лапу.  
И тогда Клэр увидела его. Темный сгусток размером с туловище Клэр висел в футе над полом; под ним на камне была черная лужица.  
– Я его приручила, – продолжила Офелия задумчиво, – потому что обыграла; но скоро он очнется.  
– Что?.. – с трудом выговорила Клэр. Хвост позади нее взвился и с силой хлопнул по полу; Клэр подскочила.  
– Что! – передразнила Офелия. – Ты прогуляла все симуляции? Или у тебя весь мозг ушел на твое очаровательное маленькое представление?  
Клэр открыла рот, затем закрыла. Перед ней стояла – возлежала – пробудившаяся старшая клеймор и пыталась призвать ее к работе, а она сидела, хлопая глазами, и даже не смогла заметить темный дух, пока ее носом не ткнули. Он ведь должен был быть не больше чем в ярде от Офелии, раз она так яростно рубила в воде мечом – а она, Клэр, так гордившаяся своим умением читать йоки, даже не заметила расплывающихся мест контакта серебряных нитей напарницы с теневой сущностью. Клэр покраснела от стыда.  
«Патетическая идиотка, – всплыло внутри нее. – Так и не изменилась».  
«Замолчи, – скомандовала она. – На этот раз я справлюсь».  
Осторожно расправив йоки, она окружила дух нитями и принялась тщательно плести сетку по оттренированной схеме, стараясь не оставить просветов. Завершив узор, разработанный Организацией для уничтожения теневых сущностей, Клэр еще раз проверила плотность и начала медленно сжимать. Кокон уменьшался, пока наконец от него не остался маленький шарик; он ярко вспыхнул и исчез.  
– Все, – выдохнула Клэр и спохватилась: она не собиралась говорить это вслух.  
Голова Офелии нырнула рядом, затем вознеслась обратно.  
– Еще Авдил, – напомнила напа… нет, Пробужденная.  
Клэр совсем забыла про задание. А ведь нужно было еще найти бывшую клеймор…  
– Она там, – словно читая мысли Клэр на ее лице, продолжила Офелия. – В воде, рядом с берегом.  
Клэр уже вставала, но услышав слова Офелии, застыла на середине движения.  
– Так это… – начала она и осеклась. Патетическая идиотка. Офелия рубила тело Авдил своим вибрирующим мечом, чтобы выманить затаившегося там темного духа.  
– Он прямо в животе сидел, представляешь? – задумчиво говорила Офелия, пока Клэр вытаскивала тело из воды. – Даже не боялся меня.  
Видимо, в последние моменты жизни Авдил, поняв, что проигрывает схватку, бросилась в озеро и вдохнула воду, чтобы лишить теневую сущность возможности обрести плоть. Почему дух остался в мертвом теле, узнать было уже невозможно – может, ему там попросту понравилось. Офелия заметила его, когда направлялась на разведку к озеру, и сделала все возможное, чтобы освободить тело для доставки в Организацию; а Клэр… Клэр просто идиотка. Если бы не Тереза, она бы вообще так ничего и не умела.  
Клэр положила тело на каменный пол пещеры и осмотрела. Она насчитала шесть зияющих ран – видимо, их оставил меч Офелии; но в целом тело могло выдержать переноску, не развалившись. Оставалось найти меч Авдил. Клэр снова зашла в воду, ни теплую, ни холодную, и стала обшаривать серебряными нитями дно. Почуяв опасную йоки, она дернулась – но это была всего лишь пробудившаяся Офелия: та подползла ближе к озеру и наблюдала за действиями бывшей напарницы. Похоже, нападать она не собиралась, решила Клэр – и тут же отлетела на берег, выброшенная из воды ударом огромного хвоста.  
– Далеко собралась? – спросила Офелия мрачно.  
«Она думает, я собираюсь сбежать, нырнув в воду? – удивилась Клэр. – А потом что, переплыву озеро, взберусь по скалам и окажусь в сказочном мире?»  
– Я ищу меч, – ответила она, вставая и направляясь обратно к озеру. – Он должен быть где-то рядом.  
Хвост хлопнул по полу пещеры чуть ли не по ботинкам Клэр, и Офелия заглянула Клэр в глаза.  
– Странно, – протянула она, снова отдаляясь, – судя по взгляду, у тебя должен быть разум. Это на тебя тени так влияют?  
Клэр не сразу нашлась, что ответить. Конечно, тени влияли на нее: она поняла это, когда заметила не характерное для нее чувство юмора. Выброс йоки помог ей стабилизировать собственное сознание, но в любом случае изменения не были настолько деструктивными, чтобы мешать работе – в отличие от Офелии. Но сама Офелия, казалось, была иного мнения. Клэр даже задумалась, понимает ли бывшая напарница, что пробудилась, или считает это своего рода новой игрой? В конце концов, удалось же Клэр вернуться в исходное состояние… нет, делать для Офелии то, что было сделано для возврата Клэр, она не собиралась.  
– По-твоему, – продолжало чудовище, задумчиво и элегантно покачивая головой на гибком теле, – я пробудилась просто так?  
Клэр чувствовала растерянность. Все, что она думала до сих пор, насчет Офелии, насчет теней – все оказывалось неправильным. То, что она видела, не вязалось с тем, что она ожидала, и она не знала, что делать. Вопросы Офелии звучали эхом собственных вопросов Клэр.  
Клэр подняла голову и сказала:  
– Если ты видела меч, покажи, где он.  
Огромная лапа вытянулась над плечом Клэр.  
– Во-он там, – сказала Офелия. Клэр обернулась: коготь указывал примерно в середину озера.  
– Как, по-твоему, Авдил оказалась в воде? – продолжила Офелия.  
– Утопилась, когда поняла, что проигрывает духу? – полувопросительно предположила Клэр: она уже не была в этом уверена.  
– Вот еще! – фыркнула Офелия. – Если бы ты проигрывала, что бы ты сделала?  
Клэр быстро прикинула: и правда, что бы сделала она?  
– Бегала по пещере, надеясь, что найдется удобное озеро? – продолжала Офелия, с явным удовольствием наблюдая за отражением умственной работы на лице Клэр. – А если бы его не было, что тогда? Искала бы острый камень, чтобы разбить себе голову?  
– Меч, – ответила Клэр. – Я бы воспользовалась собственным клеймором.  
– Ну наконец-то, – чудовище облегченно вздохнуло. – Ты не видишь дальше собственного носа, но как только дело касается твоей шкуры, сразу начинаешь соображать куда лучше. Я давно это заметила, – и Офелия покивала, словно соглашаясь сама с собой. – Авдил попала в тени через озеро. Она могла активировать йоки, но не могла на плаву извлечь из-за спины меч, поэтому ей пришлось утопить его – иначе он утянул бы ее на дно. Я знала Авдил, она была редкостной дурочкой и наверняка собиралась выжить любой ценой. Дух захватил ее, когда до берега оставалось уже немного, но так как он уже давно был мертвым, то забыл, что живым нужно дышать, и попросту утопил свое новое тело – ему недостало смекалки вынырнуть, чтобы вздохнуть.  
– Там же мелко, – робко возразила Клэр. – Как можно захлебнуться, где воды по колено?  
– А ты это видела? – Офелия ударила по трупу лапой, отсекла кисть руки и поднесла почти к носу Клэр.  
Под пальцами Авдил застыл ил с водорослями.  
– Говорю же, он забыл, – хихикнула Офелия. – Просто полз по дну, представляешь? Причем даже не уверена, что в нужную сторону – может, он воображал, что выйдет наружу тем же путем, по которому тело пришло к нему. – Она отбросила кисть, как мусор.  
– Нам приказано вернуть тело, – сразу отреагировала Клэр, цепляясь за привычные мысли.  
– Ты же не собираешься нести вот это? – удивилась Офелия, затем взмахнула хвостом, и труп разлетелся на множество мелких кусков. – Скажи спасибо, что избавила тебя от необходимости тащить эту падаль. Ну-ка, – она поиграла острым хвостом перед лицом Клэр, – уж не собираешься ли ты и меня возвращать?  
– Я пробуждалась, – твердо ответила Клэр, – ты знаешь это; но, как видишь, я снова клеймор. Ты можешь вернуться.  
Офелия грустно покачала головой.  
– Я не смогу, – задумчиво ответила она, – потому что не хочу. Там Джордж, – она снова кивнула в правый угол, куда указывала, когда они только вошли в пещеру.  
– Я его убила, – неуверенно сказала Клэр. Или Офелия снова начинает путаться?  
– Да нет, – Офелия развернула хвост и потянулась, – на самом деле его убила я. Он вошел в меня почти сразу после того, как я его тебе показала, а потом я нашла Авдил, и в меня попытался войти дух оттуда. Но два темных духа не могут войти одновременно в одно тело! – она ликующе подняла коготь, и Клэр подумала: «Откуда Офелия вообще столько знает о тенях? Она знала, как войти, знала, как «зажечь» свет, наверняка это не первая ее встреча и с темными духами».  
– Так что, – продолжила Офелия, – я поймала их, пока они дрались за меня, и пробудилась. Тот, который все-таки вошел, сразу умер – они не выдерживают йоки в телах Пробужденных; а тот, который еще входил, оказался оглушен, и ты его прикончила. Все поняла?  
Клэр кивнула.  
– Тогда иди, – велела ей Офелия. – Клеймор мой захвати.  
Клэр посмотрела на Пробужденную, потом на валявшиеся повсюду куски тела Авдил – ей показалось, или они словно начали таять?  
– Не могу, – твердо сказала она. – Ты еще можешь вернуться.  
Клэр едва успела выставить руки, чтобы поймать оба клеймора не лезвиями.  
– Кажется, ты все-таки умнее, чем я думала, – одобрила Офелия. – Сыграем? Напоследок! Если ты выиграешь, я разрешу забрать меня; если выиграю я… – она поднесла коготь к губам, и этот жест живо напомнил Клэр прежнюю Офелию. – Хмм, если выиграю я, то съем тебя, хотя есть клеймор совсем неинтересно.  
Клэр положила меч Офелии на пол и взяла в руку собственный.  
– Я согласна, – сказала она.  
Офелия хмыкнула.  
– Посмотри-ка, какие мы храбрые! Ты ведь не забыла, что только что делала из своей йоки чуть ли не ковер с узорами, а потом плела кокон для духа? Ты меч-то держать сможешь?  
Вместо ответа Клэр прыгнула и рубанула по лапе. Приняв удар хвоста на меч, она рукой оттолкнулась от туловища Пробужденной и ринулась вверх. Поднырнув под лапу и перепрыгнув вторую, Клэр сделала выпад – клеймор со свистом рассек воздух, где полсекунды назад была голова чудовища.  
Офелия хмыкнула и сбила Клэр хвостом; та упала на пол, перекатилась и перегруппировалась.  
– Сколько ты еще так продержишься? – спросила Пробужденная.  
Клэр восстановила дыхание, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Офелия, как обычно, была права: шансов у Клэр снова не было никаких. Ее единственный козырь, контроль над йоки, был потрачен раньше. Оставалось одно – и Клэр не была уверена, что сумеет вернуться сама.  
– Ладно, – вдруг сказала Офелия, и в ее голосе прозвучала незнакомая тоска, – я помогу тебе.  
По ее телу прошла волна, когда лапы ударили в пол; туша содрогнулась, хвост дернулся вверх, затем забился из стороны в сторону. Тело вместе с головой втянулось – теперь перед Клэр стояло чудовище, чем-то напоминавшее Восставшее, встреченное ими на первом совместном задании, только более цельное. Наконец на другой стороне хвоста, там, где был кончик, начало вылезать что-то белое. Вытянувшись почти на ярд, оно замерло и сформировалось в торс с головой и руками.  
– Я собрала в этой части все человеческое, что во мне осталось, – заявила Офелия донельзя довольным голосом. – Если сможешь пробиться ко мне, сопротивляться не буду.  
Следующие несколько минут Клэр так и не могла потом вспомнить. Это была почти безнадежная драка, почти – но что-то все же было на ее стороне, Клэр это чувствовала, пусть и не могла объяснить, что именно. Офелия ее подначивала, поучала, давала ложные советы – Клэр все слышала, но сражался за нее кто-то другой.  
– О! – услышала она удивленный вздох Офелии, когда тяжелый удар клеймора обрубил одну из лап. – Ты так раньше не умела, – добавила она, но Клэр уже рвалась вперед, взбегая по хвосту и снося его отростки. Взлетев вверх, она срубила последние щупальца и вогнала клеймор в мышцу, крепившую лапу к туловищу.  
– Теперь я не смогу двигаться, – одобрила Офелия. – Неплохо, очень неплохо! Почему ты раньше так не сражалась?  
– Потому что меня сдерживали, – ответила Клэр.  
– Кто? – изумилась Офелия.  
Вместо ответа Клэр слабо улыбнулась.  
– Ты… не Клэр? – ахнула Офелия, и в этот момент Клэр, рванувшись вперед, открыла рот, и они соприкоснулись языками. Жизнь Офелии хлынула в Клэр и наполнила ее: радости, боль, яркие всполохи эмоций, темные нити потерь, – все смешалось в бурный поток, и в нем утонула всплывшая другая личность.  
Клэр приняла Офелию, как приняла Терезу, и поглотила.  
Тело Пробужденной, лишившись поддержки и разума, зашаталось и рухнуло на пол бесформенной грудой, вздымая пыль. Клэр отерла со лба пот, подхватила оба клеймора и пошла выбираться из теней. Ее путь лежал в деревню Ауне.  
И еще ей нужно было достать два тела.


End file.
